the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Transcript:Beachpalooza
This is the transcript for "Beachpalooza". Feel free to edit or add to this page as long as the information comes directly from the episode. [Scene: The Stuffedgomery Beach. The stuffed animals are walking in] Bedtime Bear: Behold, all of you stuffed animals, the Stuffedgomery Beach! I figured that we could all use some relaxation so I decided to go here to get some. Tito Bear: Wow, thanks, B.B.! Antonio Bear: I wonder if we'll see any of our friends at the beach. Milo Watson: Yeah, Antonio. That'd be pretty interesting. CL Samson: I think I see one of our friends right now. El Luiz: Good eye, Carmichael! It sure looks like one of them, I wonder who it could be. CL: Let's take a closer look, Elton. El: Excellent idea, Carmichael! [Camera zooms in on Evan; who is running towards the stuffed animals] El: That'll be Evan. CL: Good looking, Elton! El: Thank you, Carmichael! CL: You're welcome, Elton. [Evan finally arrives in front of the stuffed animals] Evan Kelly: Guys, it's so great to see you all! I was just enjoying some time at the beach, is that what you're here for as well? Bedtime Bear: The answer is yes, Evan. Me and my stuffed animal amigos came to the Stuffedgomery Beach specifically to look for a spectacular spot to sit down and relax. You see, me and my plush pals need to find a place pronto for a nice day out on the beach. We've had some crazy times before now, you know. Tito: Say Evan, do you know any place that we can relax for a while? Evan: Well, Tito, that's simple. There are multiple places on the beach to sit down in. How 'bout next to me? Antonio: Yes, that'll be lots of fun! [Evan and the stuffed animals walk and stop when they find a place to relax. Once they do, they all sit down] Antonio: Thanks, Evan. But are there any fun things to do now? Evan: Antonio, there's always something fun to do at the beach. Especially the Stuffedgomery Beach, with all of the stuffed animals, dolls and LEGO minifigures living here, there's bound to be something fun to look at! Bedtime Bear: Hey, that looks like loads of fun. Evan: What do you mean, Bedtime Bear? Bedtime Bear: Take a look over there, young Evan and feast your eyes upon it. [Evan looks at where Bedtime Bear has told him to; he sees Clever and Lenny chasing after each other] Evan: Yeah, I see it, but it's just Clever and Lenny chasing after one another. Is that fun? Bedtime Bear: Chasing after one another is always fun and when it's between a robot and an astronaut, I can't wait to see the crazy stuff that will happen. [Camera zooms in on Clever and Lenny chasing after each other] Lenny Spaceman: You can't catch me, Clever! Clever: Utter nonsense, Lenny. A robot of my artificial intelligence has been specifically designed for these human festivities. I'll catch you in no time! Lenny: …and how do you plan on doing that, Mr. Artificial Intelligence? Clever: Playing a smart aleck, eh? I'll have you know that robots are hundreds of times more smarter than you humans. You'll see… [Clever suddenly begins to fly] Lenny: Clever, where'd you go? Clever: Up here, slowpoke! [Lenny looks up to see Clever flying] Lenny: Oh, so I see that flying is legal in this game. It's only fair if I follow you up there, then. [Lenny then jumps up and begins to fly and catches up to Clever] Lenny: Oh, Clever! Who's artificially intelligent now? Clever: Oh, you silly little human! You'll learn to never mess with me. [Lenny and Clever chase after one another while flying and it soon leads to them both falling back on the ground; Lenny and Clever then lift their heads back up after falling] Lenny: That… was… amazing… [Lenny's head falls back on the sand; Clever then puts his robotic arm on Lenny's back, thus winning the game] Clever: Tag, you're it! I'm the winner of this game! Once again, robots fare better than humans. [Scene: The stuffed animals and Evan have finished seeing the game that Lenny and Clever were playing] Bedtime Bear: See, it's delightful! Evan: Or deadly. Clever just admitted that robots are better than humans, that's why my theory for robots taking over the world one day still remains. Bedtime Bear: Evan, take a moment to stop theorizing things. This is the Stuffedgomery Beach. You're supposed to relax here, not keep on making theories that probably won't be confirmed. Robots aren't going to take over the world, that'd be incredibly silly! Evan: Whatever you say, Bedtime Bear, however, I still believe that the automatons will have their day. Bedtime Bear: So Evan, I found another thing that you might find interesting and fun. Those attractive cheerleaders are surfing. Evan: Attractive cheerleaders? You mean, Rachel, Tabitha, Gertrude, Sophie and Cassandra, right? Bedtime Bear: Exactly. You admit that they are attractive! Evan: Well, they are pretty girls. It's just that I'm not romantically interested in any of them. Antonio: Yeah, your heart still belongs to Renata. Evan: *blushes* Whaaaat? No! [Camera zooms in on Rachel, Tabitha, Gertrude, Sophie and Cassandra surfing] Rachel Tickenbottom: Give me a 'w'! Tabitha DePaul: Give me an 'o'! Gertrude: Give me a 'm'! Sophie: Give me an 'e'! Cassandra: Give me an 'n'! Rachel: Who can do surfing? Tabitha, Gertrude, Sophie and Cassandra: Women! Rachel: Who can attract men? Tabitha, Gertrude, Sophie and Cassandra: Women! Rachel: Whose going to show everyone why we aren't just pretty faces to be taken lightly? Tabitha, Gertrude, Sophie and Cassandra: Women! [Rachel, Tabitha, Gertrude, Sophie and Cassandra all leap with their surfboards when a wave catches up with them and they land back on the Stuffedgomery Beach] Rachel: That was a good one, girls! [Scene: Behind a gate at the Stuffedgomery Beach. Octavius and Willard are looking at Rachel, Tabitha, Gertrude, Sophie and Cassandra from afar] Willard: Octavius, you mean to tell me that we are risking a whole day of expeditions of finding crazy activity in Stuffedgomery to looking at women wearing bras and panties out in the open. Octavius: First of all, Willard, they are waterproof bras and panties and they are called bikinis. Second of all, expeditions are nice but you and me need to take a day off on the beach and live a little. Seeing beautiful girls in bikinis is definitely living, especially when you look at them from the back, those pretty bikini bottoms smack dab on their perky butts! I love it! Willard: Octavius, what is wrong with you? Octavius: Nothing. It's just seeing women in skimpy clothing amuses me. Willard: Why's that? Octavius: It's because I'm a casanova, Willard. You'll learn some day. [Scene: The stuffed animals and Evan are sitting down at a spot in the Stuffedgomery Beach] Bedtime Bear: You see, young Evan, looking at women surfing is fun, I mean, look at what the tide bought in, five good-looking girls. You'll learn to love it! Evan: Bedtime Bear, I'm not exactly perverted but I did think that was quite fun. Bedtime Bear: Well, that's because you're past your puberty stage, besides you used up all of that pervertedness when you took a peek at Renata's panties twice. Evan: *blushes* Hey! That is not true! Bedtime Bear: It may be true that you're not a pervert now, but I know two fellows that are. In fact, Evan, they are the two that will be shown in the next fun thing at the Stuffedgomery Beach that I am going to show you now. Eh, Octavius and Willard? [Scene: Behind a gate at the Stuffedgomery Beach] Willard: *gasps* [Octavius and Willard walk out from behind the gate and stop when they arrive to where Bedtime Bear is] Octavius: Yes, Bedtime Bear, me and Willard were spying on women, but could you blame us? Willard: I had nothing to do with Octavius' pervy actions. Bedtime Bear: I believe you, Willard. It's just Octavius is the one I don't trust. I knew a lot of perverts back in my day and Octavius seems like just the type. Octavius: So what? I'm a pervert! I can't help the way I feel. Seeing women like that just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Bedtime Bear: Well, Octavius, I know what you mean, I am a bit of a casanova. If I see a pretty girl, I'm going to walk up and flirt with them myself, but I don't perv out over something as simple as a bikini! Octavius: Alright, Bedtime Bear. I understand. I apologize for my actions. Bedtime Bear: Good. Now I can get back to showing young Evan here something fun on the beach. [Octavius and Willard sit nearby where the stuffed animals and Evan are sitting; Renata then walks up to them] Renata Ratcliffe: So, you guys are at the beach, too. Bedtime Bear: Of course, Renata. [Camera zooms in on Renata wearing a red bikini posing with her left hand under her chin] Renata: I figured that this is where I'd take a break from work for a while. It's a nice surprise that I can see all of you. Evan: *blushes* [Octavius walks up to Renata] Octavius: Well, hello, pretty lady! Renata: Umm… what is this man doing? Octavius: You've got such a beautiful body, it's nice seeing you out of your news reporter attire. A red bikini, good choice, nice and stylish. [Octavius puts his left hand on her right hip] Octavius: So Renata, I've been wondering. Would you like to come along on my next expedition? [Willard walks up to Octavius and pulls the latter by his right ear] Willard: I think that's enough for today, Octavius. He didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry about the inconvenience. Octavius: *makes telephone symbol with his right hand* Call me! [Willard lets go of Octavius' right ear when they arrive by a farther part of the Stuffedgomery Beach] Octavius: Ouch, Willard! That hurt! Willard: Then stop being a pervert! Octavius: But that's just the way I am! Willard: *facepalms* [Scene: The stuffed animals and Evan are sitting down at a spot in the Stuffedgomery Beach. Renata is still standing up in front of them] Renata: So boys, do you mind if I sit here? Evan: O-of course not. Y-you can sit w-wherever you like. Renata: Okay. [Renata moves from where she is standing and looks to sit down; as she nearly sits down, the camera zooms in on her butt and she sits down] Renata: Ah, there we are. [Scene: A farther spot at the Stuffedgomery Beach. Octavius and Willard are sitting down] Octavius: Wow, Willard! Did you see that? Willard: Did I see what? Octavius: Renata's butt! Willard: Octavius, will you stop perving out already? Octavius: But that butt was so perky. Willard: So what? Octavius: I like perky butts! Willard: I don't care. Octavius: Such a fine booty, all I want to do is squeeze it first to get a good feeling on how the rump is and then smack it afterwards. Yeah, I'm going to smack that butt! [Octavius is about to walk away to go after Renata's butt; just then, Willard gets up and catches up to him and then whacks him over the head] Octavius: Hey, what was that for? Willard: Come back here. [Willard walks back] Octavius: But that butt! Willard: *o.s.* Back. Now! Octavius: Fine. [Octavius walks back] [Scene: The stuffed animals, Evan and now Renata are sitting at a spot in the Stuffedgomery Beach] Renata: So, this has been a very interesting day, hasn't it, Evan? Evan: Umm… Antonio: Go on, Evan. Talk to her. Renata: Evan, are you good? Evan: O-of course I am, Renata and t-to answer your first q-q-question, y-yes, it has been an interesting d-day. Renata: All I really want to do is relax. All of the stuffed animals: So do we. Evan: I do, as well. Renata: Wow, we're all here for the same reason then. I was just here at the beach looking for a place to relax but then that perverted investigator guy walked up to me and kind of freaked me out the way he was talking to me. I hope it's not about the bikini I'm currently wearing. Evan: Yes. I h-have a feeling t-that it was, Renata. Octavius is a simple-minded p-pervert, he loves s-seeing w-w-women like t-t-that. Renata: Oh dear. Well, I'm glad that only he reacted about the bikini. Evan: I think you look p-pretty good in one. Renata: What? Evan: What? What am I saying? It's nothing like that! Bedtime Bear: What he means, Renata, is that he thinks you look good in a bikini. He didn't mean it pervertedly though, I'd be able to tell. Renata: Well, thanks, Evan. Evan: N-no problem, Renata. Renata: Well, at least we can all enjoy the beach now, let's just sit back and relax, how does that sound? Evan: G-good. All of the stuffed animals: Agreed! [As the stuffed animals, Evan and Renata sit back and relax, they look at the setting sun over the Stuffedgomery Beach. Evan then holds hands with Renata as they look on; just then, Renata turns around to see Evan holding hands with her] Evan: *blushes; then takes his hand out of hers* Umm… that was odd. Renata: *blushes* Yeah, it was kind of odd, but a good odd. Evan: W-what do you mean? Renata: Oh, nothing. Bedtime Bear: I think she likes you, too. Evan: What? That's not possible! Bedtime Bear: Well, it is. Evan: *sighs* [The stuffed animals, Evan and Renata then go back to looking at the setting sun over the Stuffedgomery Beach] Antonio: Ah, I do enjoy relaxation. All of the stuffed animals: We all do. Evan: Yeah. What could possibly go wrong? [Scene: Master Baby's camper van lands on the Stuffedgomery Beach. Almindore and Banana get out of the camper van and hold the door open for Master Baby, who walks out] Master Baby: Hello, Bedtime Bear! [The stuffed animals, Evan and Renata see Master Baby] Tito: You had to ask. Antonio: It's Master Baby. Milo: …and it looks like he's bought some friends to tag along with him. [Bedtime Bear suddenly starts walking] Bedtime Bear: Greetings, Master Baby! I figured you'd be back sooner or later. However, this time I'm prepared for whatever you've got to throw at me, so you stop hiding behind your little cronies and fight me like a man! [Bedtime Bear stops walking when he reaches Master Baby] Master Baby: Alright, I'm right where you want me. Now let's fight! Bedtime Bear: Okie-dokie, then. Stuffed animals, take care of Almindore and Banana, as for Evan and Renata, make sure that the citizens are safe! All of the stuffed animals: Of course. Evan and Renata: Yes, sir! [All of the other stuffed animals go after Almindore and Banana and Evan and Renata go to another side of the Stuffedgomery Beach to keep the citizens safe] Bedtime Bear: Alright then, let's get this party started! [Master Baby goes to tackle Bedtime Bear but he lifts him up and hits him with a German suplex] Bedtime Bear: That's the second time you've fallen for that, M.B., when will you learn? [Master Baby gets back up] Master Baby: Bedtime Bear, you may be sneaky but I've got training, I've trained in Sydney before and after Wallaby's so I'm ready for you. Bedtime Bear: Then what are you waiting for? Come at me! [Master Baby attempts a running single leg high knee but Bedtime Bear dodges and gives him a second German suplex] Bedtime Bear: *chuckles* Silly little toddler. [Scene: The stuffed animals are going after Almindore and Banana on another side of the Stuffedgomery Beach] Banana Anderson: Alright, we've trained for this moment, Almindore. Almindore: That's right, Banana. We can't let him down. [Some of the stuffed animals attempt to attack Almindore and Banana but they dodge and both of them superkick half of the stuffed animals one-by-one] Almindore: Phew. Banana: Is that all of them? Antonio: *o.s.* Not all of them. [Almindore and Banana look up to see Tito and Antonio right next to them; Tito then kicks Hunter in the face while Antonio picks up Banana and hits him with a chokeslam] Tito: Alright! Antonio: Thanks, big bro! [Tito and Antonio high-five each other] [On another side of the Stuffedgomery Beach, Evan and Renata are trying to make sure that the citizens are safe] Evan: Alright, we've got the Sullivans, Jonathan the mailman, Alphonso, Dexter, Octavius, Willard, Rachel, Tabitha, Gertrude, Sophie, Cassandra, Clever, Lenny… Renata: …and a bunch of others. Evan: Yep. That's all of them. [Scene: Tito and Antonio are on another side of the Stuffedgomery Beach and are about to walk away, seeing as their work appears to be done knocking out Almindore and Banana; suddenly, Almindore and Banana rise] Tito: It appears that our work isn't finished here yet. Antonio: Looks like the cronies are back for a rematch. [Almindore and Banana both try to tackle Tito and Antonio but they dodge and Tito kicks down Almindore while Antonio punches Banana] Tito and Antonio: Time to end this! [Almindore and Banana get back to their feet and Tito and Antonio are about to double-punch them before they are able to kick both of them down] Almindore: Alright! Banana: We're almost finished! [Almindore and Banana are about to finish off Tito and Antonio before the rest of the stuffed animals rise to their feet and tackle them both down; pounding on them for a while before Almindore and Banana take most of them off of them and are about to attack Tito and Antonio before they dodge and are about to hit Almindore and Banana with a double-punch before they dodge and double-kick both Tito and Antonio down] Almindore: Up top, my monkey man! Banana: Alright, my chipmunk compadre! [Almindore and Banana both high-five each other and walk away] [Scene: On another side of the Stuffedgomery Beach, Evan and Renata try to keep the citizens protected] Evan: Everything seems to be going smoothly, Renata. Renata: Sure does, Evan. Citizens are kept safe and Bedtime Bear will soon defeat that guy, so it's all good. [Evan looks down to see Almindore and Banana running towards them] Evan: Is that that baby's cohorts I see? Renata: I thought that the other stuffed animals took care of them. Evan: They must have done something to all of them. We need to keep them all protected! [Renata goes to fight Almindore and Banana to keep the citizens safe but is knocked down; afterwards, they head back near the camper van] Evan: *crying* Renata, no! [Scene: On another side of the Stuffedgomery Beach, Bedtime Bear and Master Baby are trading chops with each other] Bedtime Bear: You'll never win. [Bedtime Bear punches Master Baby] Bedtime Bear: I've beaten you once before. That just proves I have the upper hand on you. Master Baby: That's what you'd think. [Master Baby punches Bedtime Bear] Master Baby: But I've had training after that day! [Master Baby punches Bedtime Bear again] Master Baby: So now, it's my time! [Master Baby attempts a third punch on Bedtime Bear but Bedtime Bear dodges and punches Master Baby instead] Bedtime Bear: It's over, Master Baby. [Bedtime Bear goes for a final punch on Master Baby to finish him off but he dodges and he punches Bedtime Bear once again] Master Baby: Isn't this irony, Bedtime Bear? You saying that you've defeated me once before and saying that you have the upper hand on me. Pathetic! Now I'm victorious and you are the loser! *laughs maniacally* It could have been easier, Bedtime Bear, but you made me the bloodthirsty baby that I am today! [Master Baby pulls up Bedtime Bear's head] Master Baby: Look around you, all of this damage could have been avoided if you had just understood me way back then. But no! All of this happened today because of you, Bedtime Bear. You're the reason I'm out for revenge! I was never a monster, but then you happened, but now I win and you will regret the day you ever messed with me! I wonder, what did you want again? [Scene: On another side of the Stuffedgomery Beach, Evan is crying as he believes Renata is dead] Evan: No, Renata, no! Why? Don't do this! You can't die! [Evan comes closer to Renata] Evan: If only I could have protected you. If only I was better. *sighs* Why did it have to be you? [Evan then pulls up Renata's head. Then, he closes his eyes and kisses her on the lips] Renata: *waking up* W-what happened? Evan: *blushes* Umm… nothing. [Renata gets up] Evan: We should probably help fight off the current threats. Renata: That's a good idea. All of the Stuffedgomery citizens: We're coming with both of you. Evan: I don't see why not. The more, the merrier, that's what I always say. [Scene: On another side of the Stuffedgomery Beach, Master Baby is pulling up Bedtime Bear's head] Master Baby: Now tell me, Bedtime Bear, what did you want again? [Bedtime Bear awakens and punches Master Baby in the face] Master Baby: Drat! [Almindore and Banana see this and attempt to run away seeing an angry Bedtime Bear; however, they are surrounded by the stuffed animals, Evan, Renata and the other Stuffedgomery citizens who knock them both down] Master Baby: I will win, Bedtime Bear! Bedtime Bear: Put up a good fight, yes. Win, think again. Master Baby: *growls* [Master Baby then kicks Bedtime Bear in the chest and looks to deliver a vertical suplex powerslam to him to finish him off; however, Bedtime Bear kicks Master Baby in the head, knocking him down. Once he rises back up to his feet, Bedtime Bear grabs him and delivers a modified lifting reverse STO to Master Baby, knocking him down for good] Bedtime Bear: Once again, I win! [The stuffed animals, Evan, Renata and the other Stuffedgomery citizens cheer] Bedtime Bear: Thank you, thank you, you've been a great audience. [Master Baby, Almindore and Banana all reach their feet] Master Baby: Oh, Bedtime Bear, you think that this is so hilarious, don't you? [Master Baby, Almindore and Banana walk closer to the camper van] Master Baby: Well, laugh while you can, because we'll be back and then, I will have my revenge! [Master Baby, Almindore and Banana hop in the camper van; after revving the engine, he starts the vehicle and the camper van drives on the sand for a short time and then flies into the sky, leaving Stuffedgomery] [Scene: The stuffed animals and the Stuffedgomery citizens watch Master Baby's camper van take off] Bedtime Bear: Well, he'll be back but until then, who wants to have some fun? Edgar Abbott: Ooh, how about a self-ee? Evan: You mean a selfie, Edgar. Edgar: Yes, a selfie. I'm getting used to saying those hip-hop words nowadays. Evan: Well, that's how it's pronounced. Edgar: Thank you, young'n, now be a good boyfriend for Renata and go next to her. I need you all posing for the photo. Evan: What? She's not my girlfriend! Renata: Yeah, and he's not my boyfriend! Edgar: Yeah, well, whatever. Evanata will live on whether any of you like it or not. Antonio: Wait, you ship Evanata? Edgar: Of course I do! They are perfect for each other! Antonio: What's your account name? Edgar: That's simple. RespectYourElders. Antonio: Mine's SalmonLover28. It's nice to have something in common with someone. Edgar: Sure is, young'n. Antonio: Umm… I'm older than you. Edgar: What? Antonio: Yeah. I'm in my 500s. Edgar: Well, that's something new I learnt today. Anyways, is everyone in position? Everyone: Yes! [Edgar grabs out his cellphone] Edgar: Alright, everybody, say cheese! Everyone: Cheese! [Edgar takes a group selfie] Edgar: Alright, here it is. [Edgar shows everyone the picture] Edgar: …and here's the picture before it. [Edgar goes to the previous photo which is revealed to be a picture of Renata's owl panties] Dexter Dabbraccio: Nice underwear! Whose panties are those? Edgar: Those. Those are a pair of Renata's panties. Dexter: Those panties are Renata's? *laughs* Jonathan Traintruck: Owls? Really, Renata? [Renata blushes and then puts her hands in an angry-like position] Renata: Hmph! Ronnie: That is… Donnie: …incredibly hilarious! Almost everyone: *laughs* [Renata looks away from everyone; Evan then walks up to her and puts his left arm on her right shoulder, Renata looks back at Evan] Evan: Hey, don't let their teasing get to you. To them, it's meant to be joking around with you. Renata: *smiles* Thanks, Evan. Evan: *takes his left arm off her right shoulder and then blushes* Aw, it was nothing! [Scene: Nearby Evan and Renata, everyone is standing next to them] Bedtime Bear: This calls for a celebration! Everyone: Hooray! [Scene: Now on the Stuffedgomery Beach, everyone appears to be celebrating] Bedtime Bear: See, I told you, even though relaxation time was pretty much interrupted, we can still have some fun nonetheless. Milo: Yeah, but it's only a matter of time before Master Baby comes back. Tito: True, but now it's time for a party. When he shows up again, we'll just defeat him once more. Antonio: Indeed, big bro! Besides, what could Master Baby possibly be up to that's so megalomaniacal? [Scene: Sydney. Master Baby's camper van is landing on a road] [Master Baby opens the door and he, Almindore and Banana exit the vehicle] Almindore: That's the closest you've come to beating Bedtime Bear, your highness. Master Baby: Yes, it was, but in the long run, Bedtime Bear is still not dead. Banana: Well, don't worry, Master Baby, you'll soon have Bedtime Bear in your clutches. Master Baby: I intend to. Now come along, you two, I need to show both of you something. [Master Baby, Almindore and Banana walk until they reach a volcano] Master Baby: This is a volcano, this is where I shall throw Bedtime Bear into to kill him and have my revenge once and for all! Next time, Bedtime Bear will feel my wrath! Almindore: Oh yes, your highness, that is very devious. Banana: Indeed. Master Baby: Bedtime Bear, you may have seemed to stay alive in the long run both times but watch out because next time a volcano full of lava has been waiting to kill someone for the longest and disappointing it would be a mistake, so I'm going to give the volcano a reward for being so patient, you. You will be what the volcano gets! In the end, you will become the victim and I will stand tall as the killer! [Master Baby laughs maniacally as he, Almindore and Banana stand over the volcano as the episode ends] Category:Season 27 transcripts Category:Transcripts